timeclickersfandomcom-20200213-history
Overview
Overview of Time Clickers Starting Off Time Clickers is an incremental game released in 2015. You start off with a Click Pistol, that fires with a click of the mouse and aims with crosshairs on the screen. When you start, you will be at Wave 1, noted at the top. The Wave will have an enemy consisting of block that are mostly, if not completely red. You defeat the Enemy by shooting the blocks with your Click Pistol. The health of the blocks are shown by how full the blocks are. As it dies, the block will empty and then disappear, leaving gold behind. Defeat all the blocks, and you defeat the enemy. This will reveal a counter on the wall of the room, that was behind the enemy. This is the number of enemies left on the Wave, and it starts at 10. This will be consistent as you progress through Waves, with the exception of Bosses and an Artifact. Getting and Using Gold Each block will drop gold. Gold allows you to hire teammates that will fire automatically. You can level them up when you reach enough gold. Click Pistol and Weapons You can upgrade your Click Pistol as well. This has a max level, unlike the other Weapons. Damage still increases as you upgrade your Teammates, though. Active Abilities Once you upgrade your Click Pistol, you can purchase Abilities that you can activate. These abilities will last by default, 30 seconds. After they run out, they each have different cooldowns, before you can activate them again. Getting and Using Time Cubes Time Cubes are an integral part of the game. In order to get Time Cubes, you need to purchase all 10 Abilities, and reach Wave 100. If you do not have all 10 Abilities purchased after Wave 100, you still get Time Cubes, but you can't time warp. Wave 100 always has 10 Time Cubes. After that, Time Cubes have a 25% chance of spawning, but only on Boss and Mini Boss levels. Once you destroy a Time Cube, the counter in the Time Warp button above the Abilities will increase. You cannot spend these Time Cubes on Artifacts yet. In order to spend these, you need to Time Warp. Time Warping will cause you to start at Wave 1, and lose all progress except for the Artifacts you had before, the Time Cubes you gathered, your achievements, and Weapon Cubes (more on these later). Once you are on a new timeline, you can spend the Time Cubes you got on the last Timeline on Artifacts. Artifacts Artifacts have 5 Trees: * Ability * Damage * Click * Gold * Progress In order to gain access to an Artifact that is above another Artifact, you need to put Time Cubes into the lower one first. To gain access to the very top tier artifact, you need to put Time Cubes in all of the other artifacts of the same tree. Once you put Time Cubes into an Artifact, you get those benefits immediately (with certain exceptions like Start Gold or Start Wave). The cost (the number at the bottom of the Artifact) will increase, often exponentially. Weapon Cubes Once you upgrade your Time Clicker to the max level, and once you reach Wave 1000, you will start gaining Weapon Cubes.